


tattoos together

by minideul



Category: Cravity
Genre: It's supposed to be angst, M/M, all three of them are tattoo advocates, but i think i ruined it, jungmo is a celebrity, mogubin, press f to pay respect, putting that aside, serim is a tattoo artist, serimogu - Freeform, woobin is in love with jungmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: if it's not forever, then at least we'll have tattoos together.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 30





	tattoos together

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by lauv's tattoos together. i don't usually do fics based on songs but this one's an exception :]

everytime serim starts inking a body, the image of _him_ — the one he badly wants to forget— appears in his head, clear and vivid, and it's dreadful when he goes through that. every single time he tries to do his work peacefully, those thoughts won't just stop bothering him.

but all of the inking sessions, he manages to pull through each and every request of his clients and able to create astounding pieces of art on their skin as they desire, much to what they had expected.

seeing his clients happy with what he has to offer to him makes him satisfied, but koo jungmo still persists in his thoughts, lingering much longer whenever he's finished with each tattoo he engraves. may it be a complex drawing of someone's facial features, or short simple wordings, somehow, he can't unthink of jungmo no matter how hard he tries to get rid of him from his mind. 

because it's jungmo— he's the reason why serim ended up where he is today.

a few years back, he starts off his profession as a tattoo artist out of pure interest and curiosity; with no experience at all in arts and whatsoever. it was fun, though, to see himself grow and improve by every project he does. and be thanks jungmo for volunteering himself as serim's lab rat— letting serim ink him as much as he wants whenever he feels he wants to try to do something newly developed with his techniques and art styles. 

as jungmo is a public figure, serim feels bad most of the times. it's preferable for people like jungmo to have their body untainted since he presents himself to everyone, and having a tattooed body might be a limitation for him to get drama or film offers, but he doesn't mind as much as how concerned serim is. 

"i like having your artworks around my body," jungmo would say. "they're nice to see."

jungmo was his driving force to continue pursuing in this field. serim barely could make end meets but the smile on his boyfriend's face whenever he's finished with a piece gives him a reason to continue doing this. the way the younger's eyes twinkle in amazement at his newly-done tattoo by serim, and how he'd hug serim excitedly as a form of thank you— all those little things gives him a reason.

and, not to forget their matching tattoos.

serim thinks it's childish at first, to have one with jungmo. if he thinks so, probably jungmo would too, so he doesn't bring up the proposal. besides, serim doesn't do tattoos for jungmo unless the younger wants so. 

he feels guilty for treating him like a canvas even when the latter always reassures him he's fine with it. at a certain point, he stops offering when he feels like there's already too much of his artworks on jungmo's skin, and only does it when jungmo comes up to him and wants another.

then one day, jungmo suggested out of the blue, "let's get matching tattoos." 

they were spending time together in the tattoo studio serim works at. jungmo often stopped by when he's on his day off, even though serim would scold him since he should rest more since day offs don't come by easily for him, but jungmo never listened and visited him despite the older's protests. serim wondered if his managers were okay with letting him wander about like that.

the pencil between serim's fingers stopped moving. he was practicing his drawing, and while doing so, hopefully comes up with new ideas on what to do the next time jungmo wants to get inked. he ceased to sketch any further, gaze lifted to his boyfriend who has been staring at him for only god knows how long. 

"why are you looking at me like that?" the strange, weirded out expression serim held was questionable to jungno.

serim repeated what he had heard, in case he got it wrong. "you want to get matching tattoos? _us? _"__

____

____

the younger chuckled and gave serim a playful nudge. "why? is it weird that i want matching tattoos with my boyfriend?" he said. "you're a tattoo artist, but i haven't seen any tattoos on your body except those cryptic wordings on your chest."

"what do you mean by cryptic? it's legit a quote from the wizard of oz." 

"we're straying off from the point," jungmo interferes. "i want a new tattoo— but now, a matching one, with you."

and he obliged (in their relationship, the most important rule is jungmo gets what he wants. no objections). serim didn't come up with matching designs since never he thought the day him and jungmo would have matching tattoos would come so they just thought of the designs spontaneously after looking through the internet for ideas and inspiration. a moment of deciding and they came to an agreement with no arguments.

a small navy blue of a ship's wheel on jungmo's wrist is enough to satisfy him. it's smaller than the size of bottle cap, yet very detailed from it's edges to the center. serim did a great care on engraving it on the younger's skin.

perhaps the mini ship's wheel is the tiniest tattoo he ever did for jungmo, barely noticeable even on an uncovered part of his skin, but jungmo kept telling him that he finds it absolutely beautiful and didn't pull his eyes off the tattoo for a while.

he stayed beside serim until he himself finishes his own tattoo— on the same spot, size and shade of color, yet on the opposite side of his arm, he drew an anchor to match with jungmo's tattoo. when he's done, jungmo approved of it as soon as he examined serim's completed work. "it's pretty as the ship's wheel. i love it."

serim's pair of eyes trails to jungmo, the sensation of overflowing adoration conquers his insides at the entralling smile of his lover. "i love you." and it was only after a few seconds when he realizes of the words he just impulsively spoken out, words he didn't think out through and genuinely conveyed from the heart.

but jungmo chuckles in response, touched with the sudden confession from serim. that's so not serim, but he doesn't complain. jungmo finds it heartwarming. "and i love you too.”

it was perfect, the both of them together.

too perfect.

 _too good to be true,_ serim realizes that a bit too late.

there was a time when the two didn't see each other for a while. serim almost forgot how jungmo looked like if it wasn't for the younger's picture as his phone wallpaper. serim was supposed to change it, since he didn't have a reason to put jungmo as his wallpaper anymore, but it's a hassle for him so he just let it be.

jungmo probably forgot about him, too.

months after not meeting each other face to face, serim coincidentally found jungmo on some talk show when he was flipping through the tv channels to find something interesting to watch. jungmo happened to be a guest on the show, and he looks at him for a while through the screen.

 _right, he's a celebrity._

serim found himself placing the remote control back on the table and proceeded watched the show. when the camera was focused on another person, serim's eyes automatically wander off to search for jungmo by the sides, constantly wanting to look at him as if the hosts weren't gonna talk to him for the next 10 minutes.

"it really has been a while since we've seen jungmo, right?" the male host starts talking to jungmo after interviewing the other guests, and serim now has a whole screen with only jungmo on it. _fucking finally._

jungmo nods, his gentle smile never leaving his face. "yes. the last time i was active, it was too hectic so i decided to take a long break. but now i've returned!" 

"what did you do during your hiatus? i'm sure you had a lot of time for yourself." says the female host.

"i did. i spent my time well for myself and also my family and friends." there was a pause for moment and the studio went silent. serim could see jungmo nibbling his lower lip, hesitating to say his next few lines. "honestly, my break was supposed to last longer... until next year, i think? the company even said i should rest longer and just start working early next year, but unfortunate events happened during my break and things didn't go well as i expected. i thought after that, there's really nothing to look forward to, so i returned back earlier than planned."

 _unfortunate. didn't go well._

_yeah, he's talking about the break up._

serim can't think of anything except to laugh ridiculously as he watches his former lover professionally respond to each question being thrown at him by the hosts and even other guests, mainly interested in his future plans and activities in the industry.

he noticed the familiar tattoo on jungmo's wrist. it was unclear since non of the cameras filming jungmo are giving the slightest interest of the other parts of his body except that gorgeous face of his, but the shape of the ship's wheel and its color is prominent on his skin.

jungmo still has the tattoo. 

serim hates reminiscing of the old times because once reality hits him like a truck he just sits there, hopelessly staring into thin air and he couldn't feel any more pathetic for not getting over the guy he dated and their break up which happened almost a year ago. 

_almost a year ago._

he briefly takes a peek at the little anchor on his wrist, then sighs in despair. there's really no helping it for him. 

the bell from the front door chimes, signalling a customer has come by. serim unwillligly heads to the waiting area, where a young man, probably around his age, stands while he scans the interior of the shop. the man has an abundant amount of tattoos around his neck and a few are peeking from underneath his shirt's sleeves.

"welcome to CZ's," serim simply greets the customer. he's trying his best not to sound downcasted. "here to get inked?"

the man turns to serim, a smile forms on his lips. he doesn't actually seem intimidating as he looks when serim first laid his eyes on him a few seconds ago. "yes. um, i'm actually a regular at another tattoo studio but my boyfriend recommended here. he says you guys are good with tattoos."

"is he a regular here?"

"he says he used to go here a lot. all of his tattoos are done here."

serim digs into his memories to find someone who looked like he'd be this guy's boyfriend. serim has been a full time worker for a long time so he should've seen the boyfriend once or twice at least, especially when he did all of his tattoos here, that'd make the boyfriend a memorable customer of the parlor. 

the man sees serim's expression twists a bit as he tries to remember and as if he understands what serim is thinking about, he speaks, "if you're wondering who my boyfriend is, it's koo ju—"

the bell by the door chimes again for the second time. someone steps inside, the lower portion of his face covered by a mask. serim identifies the newcomer easily, and as much as he wants to say jungmo's name out loud, he remains mute. he blinks rapidly in disbelief, in case he's hallucinating because the shop is the least expected place if they ever happen to cross paths again.

jungmo takes off his mask and he's not even trying to hide the shock on his face, maybe because he doesn't expect to meet serim eye to eye as soon as he enters. serim can hear jungmo internally asking him, _"you still work here?"_

the disturbing tension between them eventually grows by each second passing by so serim cuts off the eye contact before he gets caught up into his emotions yearns for jungmo more. though, a small part of him wishes jungmo is feeling the same for him, longing for the both of them together.

"babe!" serim momentarily forgets the other young man until he rushes to jungmo and engulfs him in a hug, then presses his lips onto jungmo's. he doesn't seem to notice the awkwardness wafting in the air, fortunately.

jungmo snaps from his little trance and laughs as he linked his and the man's hands together. "didn't expect you to arrive earlier than me, woobin."

the man— presumably named woobin— plants another peck on the cheek on him. seeing how jungmo reacts indifferently, perhaps he's used to receiving affection from him. so far off from how serim used to treat him during the times they were together. he wasn't very open to showing his fondness for jungmo like that. but he's glad. jungmo's looking good and well, woobin must've been so good to him, and that relieves serim from his worries. nothing matter more than jungmo's happiness and well-being.

"ah right, we're here to get tattoos." woobin glances at serim. "matching ones. one for me and one for him." he quickly pivots his attention back to jungmo. from the way he stares at jungmo adoringly, it's obvious he has so much love for him. there's no doubt woobin sees him as someone significant.

"i'll be the the one doing them for you, then," serim motions his hands into the studio. "right this way, please."

he dares not to look at jungmo in the eye again, for as long as they're in the tattoo parlor, perhaps for as long as they're in the same place together, but he catches a small glimpse of a ship's wheel on jungmo's wrist.

serim smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> this is longer and shittier than expected and i don't even want to proofread it lmao,, but i hope it's decent enough to read aha


End file.
